Sweet Valentine
by Linstock
Summary: These stories were all written as part of the Spock-Uhura Valentines day drabble fest. It is a series of unrelated stories all about Valentine's day. They are short but definitely not drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Valentine

Author: Linstock

Pairing : Spock /Uhura

Rating: T

Type: Romance, fluff

Warning: Adult themes and sexy times. Also these are not beta read, dur to the time constraints…be forewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

Summary: These stories were all written as part of the Spock-Uhura Valentines day drabble fest. It is a series of unrelated stories all about Valentine's day. They are short but definitely not drabble.

Theworldsforgot's prompt 2: Spock and Uhura watch some romantic movie that features a couple who have to keep their love a secret and/or involve disapproving parents or society (idk, something like Romeo + Juliet or The Notebook). Things hit a little too close to home and that triggers some insecurity about their relationship, but they obviously get over it and that leads to fun sexy times.

**The Holo.**

Spock is rarely interested in the holo's Nyota watches. He tends to watch the production details, he notes how the special effects are achieved, and counts the plot inconsistencies and continuity errors. He rarely engages with the plot or the characters. Tonight's Valentine Day holo is different. The story resonates deeply with him.

The holo is over and Nyota wipes away a last tear and sniffles her way out to the kitchen to make tea. Spock sits rigidly on the sofa.

The story depicted lovers from different cultures, a teacher and student, drawn together almost against their will, their ill fated struggle to hide their forbidden love and their eventual discovery. Total professional ruin and disgrace are only avoided by the death of the male lead. From the beginning, dishonour and despair are inevitable. No mater how much they loved, considering the cost to both parties and the final outcome, the lovers' actions are illogical, this much is clear to Spock

The story makes him view his relationship with Nyota as if he is an outsider and his brain isn't flooded with a dopamine induced cascade every time he is near or even thinks of her. He realises he should leave her, for both their sakes.

As a child, Spock's tormentors, acting in a pack, once backed him over the lip of a learning bowl. He remembers the sensation impending, unavoidable danger and the startling fall. He experiences a similar sensation now.

At the thought leaving Nyota his neck pickles with cold sweat and a deep ache lodges in his heart. He feels he is without air. But he knows he won't die without Nyota. He will endure. He will sequester her memory deep in the caverns of his mind and mate with T'pring as intended. _Mate …not love...mate … not adore. _He will replace craving, joy, longing and desire with stark biological function and duty and this way he will save her.

Nyota will adjust, eventually. She will forget him…_ remember to breathe_…and another man will love her, kiss her and hold her against him in the night. Another man will run his hands over her body and make her moan and whisper words of love in the languages heard amongst the stars.

"Spock?" A gentle touch on his knee snaps him back to the present. "Are you alright? You look terrible and you're sweating." Cool, gentle hands cup his face and tender lips kiss his forehead.

"You're trembling." She is worried.

He reaches out and wraps his arms around her, holding desperately tight, his face against her belly. She strokes his hair and shoulders, and waits.

He eventually relaxes his gip and rests his forehead lightly against her. "I believe the holo resonated with me more than I anticipated. It caused me to re-evaluate our relationship." His words sound disjointed and his throat aches as it resists uttering the words it must say.

She stokes his ears softly, "I know, it was so sad. It made me think too."

He steels himself. She kneels in front of him looking earnestly into his face, "We are so incredibly lucky to have each other. Anything can happen; we never know how long we have with anyone we love. We must never, ever forget what is precious." She squeezes his hands, "We must love each another 100%. At least then, if the worst comes, we'll have no regrets."

He stares at her. He recognises the truth of her words. She is wise and he, the logical Vulcan, the senior officer, the genius…is a fool.

His voice is a raw as he replies, "Then we better start immediately."

.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

Title: Sweet Valentine

Author: Linstock

Pairing : Spock /Uhura

Rating: T

Type: Romance, fluff

Warning: Adult themes and sexy times. Also these are not beta read, due to the time constraints…be forewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

Summary: These stories were all written as part of the Spock-Uhura Valentines day drabble fest. It is a series of unrelated stories all about Valentine's day. They are short but definitely not drabble.

**Yuzuki-chan's prompt: **Uhura buys Spock some V-Day chocolates, but doesn't know the effect they'll have. Spock doesn't either_**...**_

**The Gift. **

Nyota was doing her sneakiest sneaking. She had even taken off her shoes. She only sneezed once, a little bitty sneeze too. Cardassian Sunrises always made her sneeze but she's only had one ... and two or three shussos. But really, it was like a little mouse sneeze it was so little. She'd stumbled a bit, but even a Vulcan couldn't hear a stocking footed stumble and a mouse sneeze through a closed door could they?

The answer was "yes" because he stood looking straight at her, stony faced.

He'd caught red handed in the act of leaving the colourful bag outside his door. She thought briefly of saying something like, "I was just passing and saw this and thought would let you know it was here." But it wouldn't wash; exactly why was a third year cadet just passing on the top floor of the male officer's quarters at 11.30pm on the 14th of February? There was no good answer to that one.

As Nyota watched, dry mouthed, Spock bent, picked up the bag and stepped away from the door. It was less an invitation, and more an order, either way it amounted to the same thing…disaster.

She entered. The door whooshed shut behind her and she started, she'd been totally engrossed in watching Commander Spock place the colourful bag on the table. He stood looking at it like it was an unexploded bomb. Actually, when she thought about it, it was, in away. She squirmed and sneezed again.

He reached into the sparkly red bag resplendent with fluorescent pink hearts and trimmed with matching pink fluffy handles and pulled out the little palm sized box of chocolates. There were five heart shaped chocolates, each on about the size of Spock thumb nail, sitting in a bed of sparkly green padding and arranged in a circle around a yellow disk to resemble a flower. He removed the clear top of the box and seemed to sniff the chocolate. At least these were rich dark Belgium chocolates…not the cheap, gritty, rubbish most of the student exchanged.

He pulled out the chunky strawberry chocolate syrup bottle, read the label and placed it on the table. Then he took out the card.

Her heart dropped. Oh heavens, the card. Why, oh why, had she bought that one?

There were dozens and all them marked down. She could've bought a cheeky one, or a clever one, but no, she had bought the one that made stupid tears prickle her stupid eyes. It was from a series based on old love songs. Twentieth century music had mostly been pretty awful, but they'd had a way with heart rending lyrics. Nyota didn't know the song the card featured, but when she read the verse her eyes blurred and she'd bought it. She'd even signed it, but only with three big Xes.

As Spock stared at the card the words ran through her mind again.

"My eyes adored you  
Though I never laid a hand on you,  
My eyes adored you  
Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see  
How I adored you:  
So close, so close and yet so far."

He placed the card on the table. Not one word had been said and Spock hadn't so much as glanced at her. He still didn't look at her when his voice snapped out.

"Cadet what was your intension in leaving these items?"

Nyota fumbled around for an acceptable version of the truth.

Spock's voice came again, "Cadet answer the question."

"The question," she parroted inanely as she desperately struggled to phrase a face saving answer.

"Cadet, are you so inebriated that you are unable to speak?" His voice was like ice.

"No Sir."

"Then answer the question."

"I wanted to ..." she trailed off into another sneeze, "I didn't mean any disrespect sir, it was…"

"Cadet!" Again the whip crack of command stopped her stammering answer. "I will make it simpler for you." He turned to face her now. Nyota felt her breath catch, his normally bland face was a rigid mask and as cold as his voice. "Answer yes or no. Did you purchase this items?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

"Did you leave them at my door?"

"You know I…" His glare, there was no other word to describe it, cut her off, "Yes sir?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Her mouth when dry. Nyota had a sudden vision of other tipsy students, on other years, thinking it hysterically funny to leave a Valentine gift for the Vulcan. _You know the one with a stick up his ass. Probably never been laid. Give him a thrill; let him think someone could want him, as if!_ This was what he thought she was doing; what she was like.

"No Sir," she snapped and glared at him.

"Then please answer my original question. Why did you leave these items at my door?"

"My intention was to include you in a local celebration, sir."

"Valentines day." Nyota recognised that the statement was a prompt to continue.  
"Yes sir. It is a day where it is customary to let people know of your regard for them, sir. I wanted you to feel …be…included in this. Not to feel," again she corrected herself, "be an outsider. To this end I purchased the gifts intending to leave them at your door. Sir."

Spock turned away and stood motionless. Nyota sneezed, twice. Spock gave no indictation of hearing. He slowly turned, picked up one of the small chocolates and placed it in his mouth. He tilted his head slightly to one side considering.

"Did you select these items specifically with me in mind?"

Nyota felt as if a trap was slowly closing, but she steeled herself and answered truthfully, "Yes, sir."

He nodded as he ate a second chocolate.

"What were your selection criteria?" He casually ate another small heart as he waited.

Nyota had thought this interview couldn't get much worse, but obviously it could. What a question. Why didn't the floor open now and swallow her? Was it to much to ask?

"I chose the chocolates because they were good quality and that seemed appropriate. The syrup for much the same reason, and in case you didn't like dark chocolate. I just thought the bag was fun. "

"The card?"

Nyota took a deep breath, looked at the floor and replied. "Because it was an accurate summation on my feelings."

With her eyes down Nyota missed Spock's reaction to her words.

When she opened her eyes. Spock was looking hard at her but not like before. He'd picked up the small container, as he ate the forth chocolate he held the box out.

She stepped forward and took the heart he offered.

She'd been right, it was darn good chocolate, rich, mellow , not too sweet and silky on the tongue.

"Cadet,"

"Yes, sir"

"Why does the syrup have a brush attached to the bottle?"

She couldn't see that she had much to loose at this stage. "Well sir, it's intended for…..

##

Cadet Nyota Uhura knew two things before opening her eyes. She was hung-over and she was not in her bed. When she moved slightly she realised three other things. She was slightly sore ...there… , she was not alone and she was strangely sticky.

She turned her head, carefully, and opened her eyes. She was looking at the sleeping face of Commander Spock. As she drank in the sight of his peaceful face she noted his dark long lashes, his full slightly bruised lips, the chocolate smears on the corner of his mouth and cheek. The events of the previous evening returned to her in a wave. Was it kinky that they'd referred to each other as "Cadet" and "Sir" throughout? She didn't care she just knew it was as sexy as hell. Just thinking about what "throughout" entailed she felt the warmth build and replace her slight soreness.

As she watched his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning sir. It's time for breakfast," she whispered and leaning forward, licked the chocolate syrup off the corner of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 The trip

Title: Sweet Valentine

Author: Linstock

Pairing : Spock /Uhura

Rating: T

Type: Romance, fluff

Warning: Adult themes and sexy times. Also these are not beta read, dur to the time constraints…be forewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

Summary: These stories were all written as part of the Spock-Uhura Valentines day drabble fest. It is a series of unrelated stories all about Valentine's day. They are short but definitely not drabble.

Theworldsforgot's prompt 1: Spock surprises Uhura with a Valentine's Day trip (maybe to like his family's beach house or something) because they are still at the Academy and can't go out together without people getting suspicious.

**The Trip.**

Valentines day had been lonely and empty. Spock was away and for Nyota the day was just a day and she did her best to blank out the frivolity. Of course there was no card from Spock and she hadn't given him one. It was just too risky. But that was yesterday and today was a new day. Nyota sat on her bed yawning when her padd pinged. She read the message and frowned. It was a travel itinerary listing, in meticulous detail, a journey with no less than five changes of transport. It listed exact times, route numbers, and, yes, even one transporter hop, all prepaid with access codes included…but no indication of the destination. The message was simply signed "S".

There wasn't time to think about what to do. If she wanted to make the first departure listed she had 47 minutes to hall ass. Hall ass she did, stuffing what ever was clean and came to hand in a backpack (how do you pack for "destination unknown"?) grabbing her id and passport (who knew?) and running. During the first leg of the journey she sent messages to friends and family, this was a challenge when she didn't know where she was going or for how long. Thank goodness all her assignments were submitted.

The trip consisted of long periods of boredom, interspersed with frantic rushing to the next connection.

##

Nyota shimmered into being on a transporter pad and stepped down into a beautifully elegant foyer. Across from her were long windows and she could see palm trees, sand and turquoise water.

She heard a movement to the right and spun around grinning. She drank in the sight of Spock. He was in loose informal Vulcan robes. Her grin softened into a longing smile. After a pause she asked, "Where are we?"

"In one of the properties owned by the Vulcan Embassy."

"Why?"

"This is your Valentines Day's present."

"That was yesterday," she said and frowned.

"Where we are, it is yesterday," he said and quirked an amused eyebrow.

Nyota's mouth formed a round "o" of surprise.

"My present?" she wondered aloud.

"Indeed. You have recently expressed displeasure with 'sneaking' and 'hiding' and expressed a wish to spend time openly together. As they say in the European fairy stories you like, your wish has been granted."

Nyota found she could not reply past the lump lodged in her throat. She moved toward him and ran her hands lightly up his arms, over his shoulders and finally cupped his face. She looked at him, tipping her head to one side she whispered, "What about you? Do you have a wish?"

"That has been granted too," he replied. "You came."


	4. Chapter 4 The Love Letter

Title: Sweet Valentine

Author: Linstock

Pairing : Spock /Uhura

Rating: T

Type: Romance, fluff

Warning: Adult themes and sexy times. Also these are not beta read, dur to the time constraints…be forewarned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

Summary: These stories were all written as part of the Spock-Uhura Valentines day drabble fest. It is a series of unrelated stories all about Valentine's day. They are short but definitely not drabble.

Dearland76's prompt 2: Spock & Uhura's first Valentine as a couple. Spock ponders the meaning and history behind the holiday and how it applies to their relationship.

I know I have been liberal with this prompt. As I see it, Spock would research and learn that writing the first Valentine love letter is part of what St Valentine is reputed to have done. So he does is Vulcan best…

**The love letter.**

Only Spock would send a card like this to his girlfriend on Valentine's day.

Nyota frowned at the message in front of her. At least he made an effort; it was an actual Valentine day card. The picture's roses, nice roses, are a bit overdone and dewy. The verse is of such excruciatingly saccharine sweetness that Nyota wondered if Spock even read it; probably not as the verse is neatly crossed out.

The whole of the inside of the card is filled with complex strings of chemical formulas. There are some diagrams as well, with more chemical formulas.

Nyotawas more than a little irritated. She'd tried to see if there is some sort of code, anything that could be intelligible, but no. The love of her life has sent her a card full of unintelligible hieroglyphics; no, cross that out, if they were hieroglyphics she'd probably be able to read it. She supposed at least he had made an effort; it must have taken some time, the inside of the card is filled.

"Somebody loves you," says a smoky southern drawl.

Looking up Nyota saw Leonard McCoy running his eyes over the card with the appearance of actually understanding. Jim Kirk was standing beside McCoy and he's running his eyes over her in much the same way. She bristled and turnes back to Len.

"I thought was gobbledy-gook," she said in obvious frustration.

"Well, I'll admit it is unusual, darlin', but perfectly clear." He said sliding into the seat beside her. "I'd say you had an admirer who's a major geek."

Nyota pulled a "you think?" face.

"Look," said McCoy, "this sequence details the dopamine cascade triggered by intense attraction." She still looks blank.

"When someone is attracted to someone else the dopamine system starts a chemical cascade in the brain. If this happens often enough, well, normal folk call it 'falling in love'." He runs his finger over the long chain of chemical formulas. "These chemicals induce craving, they're closely related to the addiction centres, focused attention, wanting, motivation and sex drive."

Leonard looked at Nyota to see if she understood and wis surprised to see she looks a little misty.

He clears his throat, "Well, here it gets even more serious," he moves his finger, "this is believed to be the underlying system concerned with imprinting and attachment. That's the 'ever after' bit; I think I got that one wrong with my ex." He shrugged.

"These are more specific," he points to the diagrams. "For instance, this one shows the operation of the uptake receptors in the cheeks."

"What?" said Kirk and Nyota at the same time.

Len sighs, "If you kiddies kiss," Kirk puckered up and Nyota turned away pointedly, "you exchange saliva."

"There's a passion killer," muttered Kirk.

"Not so, kiddo," smirked McCoy, "saliva is rich in testosterone and the cells in your cheeks are designed with receptors to absorb it. So, providing everything else is ticking along nicely, kissing gets you going." He runs his finger down another line of formulas, "All the way to here, if you're lucky."

"This one," he taps another illustration, "is showing sequences involving pheromones and I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the chemistry, its a bit out of my league." He studies intently, muttering to himself and nodding.

"I'm not sure what…" Len mutters moving to the next section, "But if it is what I think, you should ask for a demonstration."

When he looked up he grinned, "So basically, sweetheart, geek boy, just sent you the formula of love." He shut the card shut, looked at the front, and added, "with dewy roses."

He nods to himself and says, "It is my medical opinion that he has it bad."

Patting her shoulder as he stands and departs, drawing Kirk in his wake, and leaving Nyota sitting and staring at her card.

Only Spock would send a card like this to his girlfriend on Valentine's day.


End file.
